This invention relates to recreational water slides.
Water slides for amusement purposes are well known and typically comprise a fixed support structure, a lightly-colored shade and a large pump to circulate a water over the entire slide surface such that a layer of water reduces friction between the slide surface and persons sliding down it.
A feature of present water slides which increases manufacture and operation costs and limits the useful life of the water slide is that adequate coverage of the slide surface is achieved by circulating large volumes of water. This necessitates the use of a larger, more expensive and energy consuming water circulating system. It also renders heating the water on the slide surface impractical, limiting usage in cooler climates. Further, increased curvature of the slide due to repeated use may cause water to collect along the center axis of the slide and thus degrade coverage of the slide surface.
A further feature of present water slides which increases cost and decreases their usefulness and safety is that the fixed support structure and preformed slide provide no means for adjusting the pitch of the slide surface. Thus the speed of descent and trajectory path upon exiting the water slide cannot be slowed for small children or to accommodate a more shallow pool. Each requirement therefore requires a specially manufactured slide.
Thus there is a need to decrease the volume of water required to adequately cover the slide surface, to provide a practical means for heating the water and to provide a means by which the user can control the pitch of the slide.